camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! Posted back on beach and arri ^-^RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 06:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hi. I'm gonna be inactive for a week because of school. Can you add a template so everyone will know? And please don't delete my characters. BoboiboyFangster 11:21, May 22, 2013 (UTC) well well the teachers consider the slow ones smart just tooo slow to catch up with most of the class either that or they're too lazy(me:I"m the second one cause even without the studying I can still get b's and c's brain:not a good thing to admit here....) and yeah I guess I do but I still wish my parents bought me a laptop...still do >.< and of course I wish I can have that cookie in reality!! anyhow umm I dont know about that..cause next weeks gonna be the holidays..meaning my siblings are gonna be home which means less onlining time soooo...... Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 09:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:47, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Broken! I was hoping you could check out my character for me? I hope that I did everything right! Please let me know if you've checked him out on my talk page and get back to me whenever you can! http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Karsci_Dace_-_WIP_until_5/28 Umi Uchiha Surviving member of the Uchiha clan 02:39, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Letter I realize only now how long my letter is. Dx Anyways, haven't talked to you in forever! (aka 2 days) How've you been? :3 Hey Broke, I'm done with my char's history. Mind if I ask you to check on them? Thanks for everything. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni']] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 08:57, May 24, 2013 (UTC) HiH Is it bad that I'm kinda happy that there are WIPs everywhere? @.@ Um hey, posted on the rp forum ^^ also how r u? Post I forgot about the Todd/Dani rp at the Dark cave >.< I think it's chur post btw :) And as for the letter contest judging, I'm gonna give you my scores by nighttime :P I'm good, I got really addicted Final Fantasy the game >.< But Takumi took the PS3 away from me by stealing the thing I'll just call it gamer. kk, I think I already posted on the quest. And okay, I might go off suddenly too since of Takumi -.- And final fantasy group? idk, I'm making a character based on lightning ._. and brb I gotta have dinner. Page >.< Hey Broken! I know you magically did this before.... could chu pretty please add the less active template { {Officially Inactive User} } 'to the page Cana Lacroix ? It seriously keeps wiping the page clean whenever I try to add in the template :c idk >.< I really wanted to make a character like Lightning... Yea she is, she changed her name to Lightning...well yeah >.> http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_(Final_Fantasy_XIII) Aw :( Well I gtg right now. I've gotta buy stuff then go to a friend's b'day. Well ttyl, bye for now >.< kk! um btw just a last message, Ryu wanted to say something like 'Where's the jar of dirt?' to you and also 'Can you buy me chocolate chip cookies?' o.o Jeez Ryu seriously needs to stop eating cookies >.< Oh, thanks. I thought Janus was both greek and roman 'cause he's at the Battle of the Labrinth. [[User:Mikmak28|'Makaroni]] ([[User talk:Mikmak28|'and Cheese!']]) 05:59, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ._. ;-; Why can't u eat chocolate? Posted on arrietta and beach ^-^ RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 20:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Posted RAAAAWR! I'm a mighty kitten! Oops! No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:38, May 27, 2013 (UTC) I barely gets pimples cus my step-mom and dad force me to wash my face and use these body shop products >.> oh yea btw Takumi read this and told Ryu and Ryo and Ryu threw a cookie at my computer 0.0